


a sport and a pastime

by Monsta



Category: COUNTERFEIT (Band)
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Summary: 天佑威尼斯。





	a sport and a pastime

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自Of Montreal同名歌曲。

Tristan接起电话往外走。Jamie坐下来，他对上Sam的目光，然后微笑。Sam点头，他跟在Tristan后面，啪嗒地一声锁上门。  
他转过身，看到Jamie似笑非笑地注视着他。Jamie拍拍他的大腿。Sam笑着转头躲开Jamie视线:"不。"Jamie对着他伸出手，看上去又伤心又恳切:"来嘛。"Sam犹豫了一会。Jamie看到他衬衫扣得严正，头发却不安分地翘来翘去。他把手覆上Jamie的。  
他爬上Jamie的膝盖，跨坐在大腿上。Jamie抱住他的腰，贴得过分得近。他亲吻Sam脖子右边的一颗小痣，说话时嘴唇会蹭过Sam的皮肤:"你看上去不错。你该多穿穿西服。""只是不错？"Sam挑眉，居高临下地看他，"再试一次，James Bower.""我是说，光彩照人啊先生。"Sam大笑，然后像小狗一样胡乱亲吻Jamie的脸。他的胳膊环抱着Jamie的脖子，香槟杯在手指间晃来晃去。他哼起什么流行歌调子。  
"你喝的太多了。"Jamie仰着头亲Sam的鼻子，在他的脖子间嗅闻，"下次记得先吃点东西。"  
"哈,你又什么都知道了。"Sam含糊地说。他往后仰躲开。Jamie揽住他的背。他把他拉得更近，然后他们接吻，令人生厌的缓慢黏腻。舌头。Sam发出一些幼稚的鼻音，然后咬他的舌尖。Jamie吃痛地瑟缩随即瞪他。Sam咯咯地笑得像是张秋的朋友们。  
"起来。你重死了。"Jamie顺手打了Sam屁股一下。Sam举起酒杯往他头上敲。他不轻不重地推他下去。Sam用力地抓住他肩膀往后倒。他们一起摔在地毯上。Sam顺势仰躺下，Jamie用胳膊把自己撑着。  
杯子落在地上，没有破，只是香槟洒了一片，在暖色灯光下碎金般闪烁。Sam着迷地看着Jamie垂下来的金色头发。他的目光迷茫，就像除了他现在看见的他一无所知。  
Jamie突然感觉喉咙梗塞。他感到恐惧，所以他低头躲过Sam的目光。  
他亲吻过Sam的嘴唇与下巴，顺着脖子啃咬，手伸进衬衫胡乱摸索。或许比情欲更多的是捉弄。Sam笑得气喘吁吁:"停下！停下！"他按着Jamie的肩膀把他往下推。Jamie抬起头看他。他们对视了几秒，然后Sam脸红了:"不是！我不是想……"  
Jamie松开手，半压在Sam身上。他们贴在一起，呼吸炙热。Sam忽然注意到Jamie眼睛中的蓝比平时更深一些，近乎黑色。他舔舔嘴唇，然后伸手解开Jamie最上面的那颗纽扣。他低头看到Jamie领口那片赤裸的皮肤。他移开视线，感到脸颊发烫。  
他们靠得更近，目光闪烁，嘴唇试探着厮磨。  
锤门声把他们从白日梦般的对视中惊醒，还有大吼:"GET!A!ROOM!"  
他们慌乱地站起来扯扯衣角，然后打开门。Tristan没有听上去那么生气，只是板着脸说他们在五分钟之前就该出门了。  
"呃，再等一下，马上。"Jamie转过头，拿出手机。Sam捡起杯子，凑过去看屏幕，然后笑了。  
Jamie按下快门。

2017.9.2  
KBonker


End file.
